falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Clifford
|special = |modspecial = |edid =FatherClifford |baseid = |refid = }} Father Clifford is the priest in charge of Saint Monica's Church in Rivet City in the year 2277. Background Father Clifford was born in 2237. At the age of 40,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide, page 72 he spends most of his days in the church, but leaves for a couple hours every day to walk around the carrier. He's a nice guy and likes just about everyone he meets. He is especially fond of telling the story of Saint Monica, who went on a journey to be with her son and saved his soul. He counsels Mister Lopez during his frequent visits to the church. He's mildly envious of Doctor Preston; it doesn't help that Doctor Preston never attends church.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Before 2277, Clifford came across Marcella, a Christian missionary from the Abbey of the Road. She was delighted to find another person in the wasteland as passionate about religion as she was. Clifford acts as a teacher and somewhat father to his acolyte, Diego, who will most likely become a priest when Clifford is deceased. Relationships Father Clifford has an acolyte, Diego, who he has taken care of since Diego was abandoned by his father. The bond they have is akin to father and son. He also frequently counsels Lopez, who is suicidal and will offer support and comfort during their interactions around Rivet City. Daily schedule Father Clifford is normally seen in and around Saint Monica's Church but is known to roam around the inside of Rivet City talking to other residents. On occasion Father Clifford can be found in The Muddy Rudder, lecturing anyone present on the dangers of sin in the bar. Every Sunday Father Clifford holds a mass, for which most of Rivet City's named non-player characters show up. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Church Donations: If the Lone Wanderer wants to gain Karma, the player character can talk to Father Clifford and make a donation to the church; the more caps, the better the Karma reward. * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding: The player can tell Father Clifford about Angela and Diego. However, if you either convince Diego to leave the priesthood to marry Angela, or give Angela ant queen pheromones to seduce Diego, Father Clifford will be the one who has them wed during the ceremony. Other interactions * If the player talks to Father Clifford he gives the player a brief history of his church and role. * Father Clifford often says "May Saint Monica bless you" upon arrival and when you stop talking to him. Inventory Notes * There is a whiskey bottle and a syringe of Med-X in his podium in the church. * During the Point Lookout add-on, the Lone Wanderer finds out that Marcella, a Christian missionary, made contact with Father Clifford in her travels. * Clifford appears to be much older than the age of 40 from the guide, more near the age of 60 going by the wrinkles. This may be an oversight from the guide's author. Appearances Father Clifford appears only in Fallout 3 and is mentioned in Point Lookout. Bugs The Sunday sermon is often glitched: either Father Clifford is not present at all, but non-player characters shush each other because he is speaking, or he will be present, but not speaking. It is advisable to go to church before starting A Nice Day For a Right Wedding, as the Sunday sermon seems to get stuck because of a bug in that quest. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Railroad characters Category:Point Lookout mentioned-only characters Category:Rivet City characters de:Pater Clifford es:Clifford ru:Отец Клиффорд uk:Батько Кліффорд